Kuroko the Phantom Tease
by The Yaoi Goddess
Summary: Wherein the years of celibacy of one Kagami Taiga are threatened by the questionable seductions of one Kuroko Tetsuya.


**Kuroko no Basuke is Production I.G's.**

**To the wonderful people of , I have returned!**

Kuroko the Phantom Tease

Kagami was almost entirely sure Kuroko was doing this to him on purpose. Almost. And then his gaze flitted back to Kuroko and suddenly, Kagami was no longer in doubt.

Kuroko stuck the pink tip of his tongue out, using it to lick his lower lip quite slowly, as if he was anticipating a delicious treat. Just as slowly, he licked the popsicle from its base to its top, pressing his lips to the tip, like he was kissing it. Kuroko then began assaulting the tip with a flurry of licks and nibbles. A crack soon appeared on the tip and Kuroko gave it a long and slow lick before he sucked the whole popsicle into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he slurped.

Kuroko noticed that Kagami had been intensely staring at his popsicle for a while now, so he removed the popsicle from his mouth, cocked his head to the side and brought the popsicle to within an inch of Kagami's quivering lips.

The fading sunlight glinted off the thin slip of saliva connecting the tip of the popsicle to Kuroko's mouth but Kagami only saw Kuroko's exposed, slender neck, the red flush on his cheeks, the soft pink of his lips, and the half-lidded gaze of his baby blue eyes.

Now, Kagami knew he was a tough man - a brave man. There was no challenge he couldn't overcome, no strong opponent he couldn't defeat. Raw power burned in his veins. He could do this. He was Kagami Taiga, so he crouched down, fixed his running shoes' lace, and… ran like a bat out of hell.

_Kuroko is definitely doing it on purpose!_

The next day, an even bigger threat to Kagami's years of celibacy appeared, in the form of one - who else? - Kuroko Tetsuya, or more specifically, one Kuroko Tetsuya in the middle of a very crowded train of very impatient passengers.

The train ride had started out normally enough. Kagami got in at his usual station. The full train didn't bother Kagami at all, as the other passengers kept their distance from him.

There was a one meter radius of absolutely free space around Kagami. There _was_, until the train stopped at its fourth station for the day and Kagami faintly registered the feel of a body bumping into his. He looked down, and his breath hitched in his throat as he saw -

- Kuroko blinked up at him innocently. Kuroko was panting; the hot puffs of air causing Kagami's neck to bead sweat, as their bodies were pressed flush against each other's. Just as Kagami was opening his mouth to tell Kuroko to move away, another door on the train opened and Kagami was closed in by the crowd.

Now Kagami decided he wouldn't take no more of that crap so he set his face into the meanest, fiercest glare he could muster, ready to beat everyone to within an inch of their (no-good) lives, when the train suddenly jolted to life and Kuroko's body, covered only in a thin cotton shirt, rubbed up against his. Kuroko let out a little _'oh!'_directly into Kagami's ear and Kagami went completely rigid. His body was still tingling when the train once again lurched. This time, because Kuroko had planted both of his hands on Kagami's chest to steady his upper body, it was their lower bodies that moved together. Kagami almost lost it upon feeling Kuroko's hips grinding on his, the slim waist fitting into his much larger form, and hearing the near-inaudible sigh that escaped Kuroko's lips and tickled his earlobe.

The rest of the ride went on like that, with Kagami being bumped, clutched, rubbed, and on one occasion, groped - Kagami almost shrieked - in places where he wasn't generally bumped, clutched, rubbed, and groped. By the time Kagami had reached his destination, he had already threatened and prayed to every god and deity he knew for Kuroko not to notice how stiff he was. Kagami was also pretty sure he'd glared at least four people into a heart attack.

As he stepped off the train, Kagami gathered all that was left of his virtue to sneak a peek at Kuroko, and instantly regretted it.

Kuroko's shirt was almost see-through as it was drenched in sweat. He was blushing pink from his cheeks to his ears due to the heat and, worst of all, he was making little panting sounds that made Kagami lose the little virtue he had left.

Much to Kagami's chagrin, his eyes were glued to Kuroko, watching every movement the latter made. Just then, Kuroko's pretty little mouth opened and he turned to Kagami with a (seductively) questioning look in his eyes.

Kagami was determined to keep his cool, no matter what. He could do this. He was the basketball player to defeat the legendary Generation of Miracles. He was Kagami Taiga so he wiped the sweat off his brow, steeled himself, and… made for the hills.

_Kuroko is definitely, definitely, doing it on purpose!_

As he was feeling frustrated lately, Kagami decided to take it all out on a session of afterschool basketball practice. It was the perfect idea. It _was_, until Kagami stepped inside the court and saw Kuroko wiping the top of his mouth with his jersey, revealing his stomach and the taut muscles that glistened with sweat.

Kagami swallowed. He had mentally prepared himself for this. Today was the day. He was going to put an end to all his running and hiding.

Kuroko invited him for a round, and, although his heart was beating like crazy, Kagami agreed. Kuroko was, as usual, as horrible as ever, but that didn't make Kagami any less tense. In fact, every time Kuroko licked his lips in concentration, or whimpered in effort, Kagami's heart skipped a beat.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami blinked as he made a hoop. Was he hearing things now, as well?

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami stilled the ball. Kuroko was talking to his back. Oh.

"Kagami-kun. Why are you avoiding me?"

Kagami froze. How could Kuroko have noticed!? He wasn't _that_ obvious… was he?

Kagami was pulled out of his thoughts by a tug on his elbow. Slowly, he turned, and was stupefied upon feeling another pair of lips on his.

Instantly, Kagami was overwhelmed by the urge to open his mouth and kiss Kuroko with his tongue. _That_, he decided, was exactly what he was going to do. He was the power forward for Seirin. He could do this. He was Kagami Taiga, so he relaxed his body, inhaled deeply, and… promptly fainted.

Outside the gym, a smiling Kuroko Tetsuya spoke into his phone. "Kise-kun? How did you know this kind of thing would work?"

The moment he woke up, the brave power forward of Seirin who was to defeat the Generation of Miracles decided he was going back to America.

_Kuroko is definitely, definitely, definitely, doing it on purpose!_

_Kuroko the Phantom Tease_

**Thanks for reading and review, please!**

**6/1/13**


End file.
